Episode 8318 (7th February 2014)
Plot Steve squirms and insists to Michelle that he does not fancy Andrea and his jealousy stems from feeling he’s losing his two best mates. Pat invites a nervous Anna in for a drink and makes comments about sampling one of her famous breakfasts...at the cafe. Rob makes one last effort to make up with Tracy but gives up on her when she refuses to listen. Sophie and Tim return having been unsuccessful in their search for Maddie. Anna joins the family in the Rovers telling them that she's apologised and there's no hard feelings on Pat's part. Michelle accuses Steve of only wanting her for sex and not being interested in her mind. Dennis, Gloria and Ritchie de Vries arrive at Hyde Working Men's Club for the gig. Carla tells Michelle that if Steve was having an affair she'd be the last to know and he wouldn't be so honest with her. Pat and Valerie Phelan turn up unexpectedly in the Rovers. Anna is immediately uncomfortable in her presence. Tim tells Sophie that he realises she fancies Maddie but promises to keep quiet about it. Tina tells Tracy that although she doesn't care about her, she does think Rob is alright and she'd be an idiot to lose him. Tracy is silenced by her words. An upset Michelle makes Steve sleep on the sofa but when a curious Andrea sympathises, Steve admits it’s due to his jealousy of her and Lloyd. The gig goes really well and Ritchie takes Gloria for a drink, leaving an upset Dennis behind. Tracy tells Deirdre that Tina is right she still loves Rob although she doesn't know how to forgive him. Andrea tells Steve that she feels the same way about Steve as he does about her - he panics and starts wittering about being good friends. Anna tells Izzy that Pat tried it on with her but Owen must never find out about it. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Andrea Beckett - Hayley Tamaddon *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Ritchie de Vries - Robin Askwith *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and smoker's shelter *1 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Valerie Phelan's house - Hallway and living room *Hyde Working Men's Club - Exterior Notes *In a minor error in the credits, Tracy Barlow’s name is presented in upper case characters, normally reserved for the actor’s name. *''TV Times'' synopsis: After Michelle forces Steve to sleep on the sofa, he makes his feelings clear to Andrea; Anna is on edge when the Phelans join her and Owen in the pub; Tracy fears she may have pushed Rob too far; and Dennis is furious to discover Ritchie has invited Gloria on a night out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,690,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Tracy Barlow (to Tina McIntyre): "You'll fit right in in London. They've got bikes on every corner." Category:2014 episodes